Otto Netz
Otto Netz was the supervillain who went by the name Dr. Dedalus. He was wanted by several organizations, most notably Spyral. He was notorious for his association with the Nazi Party and his affiliation within the terrorist group, Leviathan. Biography Believing the German agression in WWII to be a fight against injustice, Netz was tasked with creating super soldiers. However, Netz' soldiers were not good enough and it soon became apparent that the Nazis would lose. Abandoning the Nazi cause, Netz began his pursuit of the Oroboro and after being given a cane by Adolf Hitler himself, was sent on a mission to England. In truth, however, Netz fled to England and was purposefully captured by British soldiers. After betraying the British, Netz reemerged from seclusion in Argentina where he was approached by the United Nations to stop his former creations. Forming Spyral, Netz became the very first Agent Zero and through Spyral controlled deluded minds. Becoming the "smasher" of heroes, Netz managed to manipulate entire nations. Despite his power and confidence, though, Netz was extremely bored. Realizing that all wars eventually ended, Netz decided that he would have to create new enemies for himself and came up with the idea of Leviathan. The idea of Leviathan brought the idea of the Oroborus to the mind of Netz and he created a new persona for himself, Dr. Dedalus. Ironically though, Netz found his own mind deluded and eroded. After it was suggested to him by two doctors that he had Alzheimer's Disease, Netz ordered the deaths of both men. Determined to not let his work fade away, Netz decided to make a home and had two daughters: Elisabeth and Katerina Netz. Believing them to be his past and future, Netz decided to construct a machine that could take the remnants of his mind and trasfigure it into a new being known as Spyder. Telling his children the story of his life, Netz told them that one of them would become him and the other the Leviathan. Eventually though, Netz had to give Katerina away. After his connection to Leviathan was revealed, Netz was outed as a double agent. As a result, Spyral refused to act against Netz and the scientist found himself opposing British heroes. Although Netz killed them all except for Knight, he was locked in his base at the Falklands with no hope of ever getting out. Leviathan subsequently went dormant and Spyral was shut down by the United Nations. From then on out, every day doctors came and visited Netz on the island asking questions. His answers never changed and he continuited to tell them about his perfect plan, the ring around the world and about Oroboro. Despite being trapped, Netz rebuilt Spyral from the shadows and through Agent 33, managed to manipulate Katerina into working for him. Implanting the idea of the Batman into her head, Netz used his own daughter to try and figure out the Dark Knight's secret identity. He failed, however, and after Katarina's cover was blown, Netz decided to meet with his daughter. Freeing 33 from service to Spyral, Netz made his last assignment simply driving Katarina to him. When Katarina refused to reveal Batman's identity, Netz revealed himself to be her father and pushed her away for good. Netz then orchestrated the thievery of the Hypnos from Lexcorp but was unable to stop Lex Luthor to discover Spyral. Approached by Talia al Ghul, Netz joined the new Leviathan and was liberated from his island prison. After being challenged directly by Batman, Netz moved to a new base called the Labyrinth of Doctor Dedalus. There he began to work again with Agent 33, who was still loyal to him despite the years that had passed. Attacked by the Batman Family, Netz used a mind erosion agent on Batman. This caused the Dark Knight to repeatedly enter Netz's parlor, ask the same questions, go through the same routine in the labyrinth. With a timer, Netz promised to kill one agent of Batman Incorporated every five minutes. Netz was betrayed by 33 and nearly killed him and the Batman, only to be killed by Robin himself. Category:Batman Rogues Gallery Category:Supervillain